


My Funny Valentine

by rickssugarplum



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Botany, F/M, Flowers, Fluff, Gift Giving, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22229254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rickssugarplum/pseuds/rickssugarplum
Summary: You and Rick giving each other gifts from the heart.
Relationships: Doofus Rick (Rick and Morty)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	My Funny Valentine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rixxy8173571m3W1p3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rixxy8173571m3W1p3/gifts).



> I made this for Valentine's Day last year. This was my very first fic I wrote with Doofus Rick! Guaranteed Fluff! ^_^

* * *

You were in the kitchen, at your counter, frosting delicious cupcakes that you just let cool by your windowsill. With all the knowledge you had in baking, you were determined to make these the best batch ever. 

This would be your first Valentine’s Day with Rick, and you wanted to make it extra special. During your time together, he has always gone out of his way to make every date, vacation, or even simple down time oh so special. 

Rick was at the Citadel all day, so you had been preparing for this romantic surprise just for him. In the living room, there were blankets sprawled on the couch, romantic movies to watch and plenty of sweets to eat. But none of them were sweeter than the lovely man you were going to celebrate with.

Adding heart-shaped sprinkles, you decorated the frosted tops, adding that final Valentine’s touch to them. Giddiness had flowed through your tummy. You could not wait for Rick to get home and shower him with all the love and tenderness you had for him. It was what he deserved.

You heard the door squeak open as his sweet voice greeted you.

“Sweetie, I’m home!” he chirped.

Running out of the kitchen you were heading towards your source of love, celebrating his return.

“RICK!” you cried out as you hugged him tight and attacked his face with kisses, letting him know you were thrilled he was home. He was overwhelmed and happy at your enthusiasm.

“Woah! Ha-happy Valentine’s Day.” he chuckled as you kept pressing pecks on his cheek. “G-gosh, was I gone so long?” he kept giggling until you were done welcoming him home. You finished with a tiny peck on the lips and smiled, looking into his eyes.

“Happy Valentine’s day, Rick…” 

He returned the sentiment by softly kissing on each side of your face, finally ending it, pressing his lips gently against yours. It was the perfect way to spend this holiday of love. You were so excited for the rest of the evening.

“I have a surprise for you!” you said excited. Taking his hands in yours, you led him to the kitchen. He gasped when you finally showed him the decorated cupcakes you had baked just for him.

“Oh sweetie! You did-didn’t have to do this for me!” he said bashfully. He was always to humble.

“Nonsense! I _wanted_ to do this! I figured such a sweet man would need some sweet treats.”

“W-w-well they look delicious! I-I-I can’t wait to try them!” he exclaimed as he picked up one and took a bite. His grin was wide as he was enjoying the sweet pastry.

“Mmmm….These are _perfect_ , sweetie!” he praised with his mouth full. “These are the best cupcakes I’ve ever had!” 

In that moment you had felt incredibly proud of yourself for being able to put together this surprise. With all this planning you had done, it hadn’t crossed your mind to even think about what he would do for you.

‘‘I-I-I got you something too…” he confessed. Your eyes went wide in excitement. You should not have been surprised really. In the time you’ve been together, he would always give you lovely little gifts just because. It never failed to make you feel fuzzy inside. Now switching roles, he pulls you this time to his own direction. Before long, you two entered his lab. It wasn’t a garage like most Ricks would use. Just a simple room with some chemicals and some trivial inventions. There was something on his desk that had a tarp concealing what it was. You were curious what it could possibly be. One of the things about being with Rick was that he always left you bewildered with what he would have up his sleeve.

“A-are you ready?” he asked you enthusiastically. You quickly nodded your head as he lifted the tarp, revealing his gift. It left you gasping.

They were beautiful golden chrysanthemums. You looked closer and noticed they were sparkling in the room’s light. It had glistened like a pure diamond. Too busy admiring their beauty, you had almost missed Rick’s explanation. 

“I-I know you liked chrysanthemums… The sparkle is from a special ingredient I added into the roots. And you d-don’t even have to worry about them wilting!” he added. “I made it so these flowers will last for many years to come.” he explained. Your heart had melted at the beyond lovely gesture he had done for you. Your lips lifted in the widest smile you ever made. Leaping towards him, your lips once again gave him all your love and affection you had in your whole body. Giggling, Rick had asked you a question with an adorable smile on his face.

“Sooo…D-do you like them?”

You kissed his lips, silently answering his question. You felt him shyly kiss back. It was so funny and sweet how even after all this time with you, he was still so bashful around you. 

“Thank you so much Rick. They’re so _beautiful_ …” you said, almost breathless. The way they sparkled almost hypnotized you.

“Yeah, they are but…no-not as beautiful as you…” he stated.

So touched, you wrapped your arms around him in a tight embrace, smiling as you felt the beat of his gentle heart. 

“I love you, Rick…” you whispered. His arms had wrapped around you and he rubbed your back tenderly.

“I love you too, darling,” he murmured back.

You swore you could already be in heaven and in the arms of an angel. How could you not be? Rick was only missing a halo and a pair of wings. But he was everything you imagined one would be like.

“How about we have some more of your cupcakes. I’m starving!” he exclaimed.

Giggling, you nodded and took his hand.”I also have some movies we can watch while we eat them!” you told him.

“That sound perfect, sweetie!” Kissing him on the cheek, you looked into his slightly-crossed eyes. His face flushed in a slight pink color, as he looked at you. And all you did was simply smile at him, and with a few simple words.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, my love.”

❤


End file.
